GTA: Leaf City
by The Wraith of Death's Peak
Summary: One day in Konoha, Naruto suddenly dissapeared, and no one could find him. Now, 13 years later, a strange character comes to join the Ninja Corps. What will change? What will stay the same? On HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

Grand Theft Auto: Leaf City

A Naruto/GTA crossover

Chapter 1: The Arrival

We start our story with a young man, around 18, entering the gates of a village. He was wearing a red hoodie, a black cap, and blue jeans. He had a long, machete-like blade on his back, along with a compact longbow, and a steel pipe at his hip, along with a metallic baseball bat and a quiver. This is Jacob Yazaku, formally known as Naruto Uzumaki, and he was coming home to Konoha to join the Ninja there, and possibly even the Interrogation and Torture Division. His right eye was what struck you the most, however, as the iris was shaped like the reticle of a gun. This was his Doujutsu, the Sunapigan, or Sniper's eye. It gave him near perfect aim with throwing weapons and bows, and allowed him to take advantage of weak points in the enemies' stance. It didn't even take chakra. The only problem was that he couldn't turn it off.

"Now I just have to get to the Hokage Tower, and tell him, or her, that I want to join the Shinobi Corps, and then I'll be able to... " He wasn't able to finish the thought, however, as he soon bumped into someone, not looking where he was going. "OW! What the hell! What was that for?!" He heard a feminine voice say. "I'm so sorry, Ma'am, I wasn't watching where I was going, I'm trying to find a certain building." Jacob said, lifting himself up. "Well, watch yourself next time kid, or else you won't be so lucky when you bump into a Kage." The woman said, revealing herself to be a blond bombshell, around her mid-30's/ early 40's. "Funny you should mention that, ma'am, I'm actually looking for the Hokage myself, do you know them?" Jacob asked, only to get a fit of laughter in response. "Kid, I AM the Hokage, I was just going to lunch, care to join me?" She said, turning around. "Sure thing! I'll pay, consider it my apology." Jacob said, moving beside the Hokage. "I like you already kid, I'm Tsunade, what's your name?" "Jacob, Jacob Yazaku, it's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Tsunade."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Test

"Well kid, here we are, hope you like ramen." Tsunade said, as they had arrived at a familiar-looking food shack, Ichiraku's to be exact. "Wow, I haven't been here in a long time." Jacob said, seeing that the shack wasn't in the best of shape. "You've been here before?" Tsunade asked, a bit confused. "I'll tell you later." He said, waving her off. "Let's just get some food."

(Inside Ichiraku's)

"WOW. Kid, I didn't expect you to eat that much ramen... " Tsunade said, shocked at the 50 bowls of ramen that he had consumed! "Are you kidding, I use to eat way more than that on a daily basis!" Jacob said. "Then how the HELL did you get so tall, what are you, 6'11"?" Tsunade asked, utterly stunned. "7'3" actually, and I stopped when I was about 6, maybe 7ish, and started eating healthier," Jacob stated, getting up after paying the 300,000 ryo bill, "I haven't touched the stuff in about… I'd say 11 years."

"Huh, so why are you here?" Tsunade asked in a curious voice. "I'd actually wanted to join the Shinobi corps, and I was wondering if I could take a test to join?" Jacob asked, eyes shining. "Why the hell not, do you want a specific test?" She asked. "A one-on-one, no-holds-barred spar against Kakashi Hayate. At eleven." Jacob said, his eyes narrowing. "Are you suicidal!?" Tsunade asked, looking at him like he was crazy. "No, just sado-masochistic. Now then, how would you like to make a bet?" "What kind of bet?" He grinned. "I bet that Hayate will be both late and on time. If you win, I'll treat you to a lovely dinner prepared by yours truly. If I win…"

(At noon)

"What's your excuse this time?" Tsunade asked Kakashi, only for Jacob to show up and interrupt him. "Actually, he's right on time. I told you eleven, Tsunade-sama, because I knew of the infamous tardiness of the Lazy Silver Sharingan." Both of their jaws dropped, as this kid had outsmarted not one, but two of the best ninja in the village. Tsunade started to grumble, as she then handed Jacob a strange-looking object. "There you are kid, the 4th Hokage's crossbow. How you knew about it, I have no idea how you knew about it."

Kakashi was stunned. "Sensei had a crossbow? How come I didn't know about that!?" Jacob sighed, "He rarely told anyone, in fact, it was considered just a ninja's mythical tale for a long time. I'm the second person ever to know how to wield it, and that includes the 4th." "Then why did she just give it to you? That's supposed to be a family heirloom!" Kakashi said angrily. "First off, you shouldn't talk to me like that, because you won't like me when I'm angry. Secondly, what family? I'm pretty sure that the 4th's wife died in childbirth, and that no-one could find the child after the Kyuubi attack, and thirdly, it's none of your damn business." Jacob then turned to Tsunade. "Can we get on with it, please? I wanna beat this arrogant prick into the ground."

That did it.

Kakashi, usually a calm and reserved man, charged Jacob in anger, only for him to dodge quite impressively, and then hit the older shinobi in the back of the head with a roundhouse kick. "My fighting style, the Buraddiken (Bloody fist) requires complete knowledge of where my enemy is at all times, and I have an uncanny sense of position. I'm afraid that you won't be able to hit me," He then pulled out his steel pipe, and whacked a clone behind him in the stomach, making it dispel. "But I can hit you," He then struck the ground, and then two giant rock spikes to burst out of the ground and become parallel with the dirt. "So don't underestimate me! Doiton: Stone Lance!" The spikes then rushed at Kakashi, only for him to substitute with a nearby log. Jacob did the same when a clone almost hit him with a Chidori. "Praise the Log, for the Log is good." Kakashi then shouted a hearty, "Amen!", only to be hit with a barrage of fists. "Did you really think I would stop because you said 'amen'? Because if you did, then you are a dumbass!" He then jumped back as Kakashi glowed, and then exploded, revealing him to be a clone. "I didn't think you'd use a move that desperate, but it looks like I'll have to smoke you out. Kaaton: Furious Inferno!" Fire then spread from Jacob's body, setting the section of forest they were in ablaze. "Now then, where are you… Aha!" Jacob then seemed to cover himself completely in electricity, and charged at a nearby bush. "Raiton: Wild Charge!" He then hit Kakashi, and slammed him into a nearby tree, which then fell to the ground with a mighty crash! He then lifted Kakashi by the throat, and simply said, "You lost." He then hit him on the head with his bat, knocking him out.

Tsunade was stunned. This young kid she had just met today had knocked out one of her best ninja easily, while Kakashi didn't even get a hit on him. "What… How… WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!?" Jacob just walked up, grabbed his headband, and walked into town, looking for an apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Flashbacks, Beatdowns and Tenten

Jacob walked into the Red Light District, as he had bought the old apartment building he used to live in, but then bumped into a pink-haired girl as he entered the building. "Dammit! This is the second time this happened today! I'm so sorry, miss, I really should watch where I'm going." He said, helping her up. "What are you doing here anyway? By your headband, you're a Kunoichi of Konoha, and they aren't exactly known for living in the Red Light District…" He started, only to be interrupted. "Well I do live here, and I've gotta go meet my new landlord, so move!" She nearly screamed, walking to the office next door. Jacob shrugged, and used his key to get into the back entrance of the building, only to end up in, you guessed it, the office.

"Well, this should be interesting." He murmured to himself, only to hear a knock at the door. "Come in!" The girl came in, angrily stating, "I'm so sorry I'm late, first my alarm clock broke, then the damn shower wouldn't turn on, and then I bumped into this idiot who…" "No need to explain the rest, after all, I'M the idiot who you bumped into." The girl then lost all color in her face, and started to open her mouth to apologize, only to be stopped when Jacob raised his hand. "Like I said, I wasn't watching where I was going, so there is no need to apologize. Now, I believe that we got off on the wrong foot. I'm Jacob Yazaku, I'm the newest ninja of the leaf, and your new landlord. What's your name?" "S-Sakura, Haruno Sakura." "It's nice to meet you Ms. Haruno. Now then, shall we discuss business?"

(Two Hours Later)

"Alright then, I just have one final question: Why do you live here?" Jacob asked. "My mother kicked me out because I tried to honor an old friend, who was presumed dead after he disappeared, about a year ago, and she found out. She called him a "Demon Brat" for some reason, even though he was nothing but kind to me." Sakura sighed, "And she also disowned me. Now I live here because it's the only place I can afford on my current salary." "And what was this friend's name?" Jacob asked through gritted teeth. "Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto."

Jacob sighed, rubbing his temples. "Alright, here's the deal, Ms. Haruno. I'm going to cut your rent fee in half, as I wish to turn these apartments into a place where a ninja can go to and live in without having a ridiculous rental fee. I'm also going to use my clones to build a dojo where you can train without having to go to the training grounds, and it comes with the apartment, and I'll be living within the apartments as well, seeing as I also have no place to go. Also don't worry about your mother, I have some… FRIENDS that can take care of her." Sakura nodded, and then left, while Jacob pulled out a cellphone, and called someone. "Hey Trevor, it's Jacob. I've got a job only you can handle. No, it doesn't involve killing, but it does involve a beatdown. Yeah, you probably should. Let's just say that Karma's a bitch." Jacob then hung up, and sighed. "It's been a long while, Sakura-chan."

(Flashback! Wooloolooloo!)

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" a 5-year old Naruto shouted in frustration. "I are sick and tired of the beatings, the insults, and the glares, ALL BECAUSE I'M A JINCHUURIKI! That it! I'm running away!" He then started to angrily put what little necessities and equipment he had into a small sealing scroll. "I don't care if everyone thinks that I'm dead! I just want to leave!"

(End Flashback!)

Jacob sighed, as he looks out the window of the office. "Now then, let's see how I can advertise the area." He then left the office, locking the door behind him. He then walked around town, looking for a good blacksmith, until he came across a little tiny smithery called Hikaru's Shinobi & Samurai Weaponry. The reason he had stopped was because of the sword in the window. It was a extremely well-crafted zanbatou, with a thinly serrated edge. What really caught Jacob's eye, however, was the seals that were along the sword, chakra storage seals, to be precise. As he entered, he then saw a young woman with her hair in twin buns, giving her head a panda-like appearance. "Aw Hell!" She then turned around, and her jaw dropped. "N-Naruto?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Weapons, Karma and a… D-Date!?

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU-" The young woman started to say only for her mouth to be covered. "First off, I'm sorry I didn't tell you where I was, I had to leave in a hurry with no strings attached. Secondly, no-one else knows who I am, nor do they recognizes me. Thirdly, call me Jacob Yazaku, not Uzumaki Naruto. Fourth, yes, I know it sounds strange to put my surname last, it's a habit I picked up on my travels." Jacob whispered, "It's good to see you again, Tenten-chan" He then said, letting her go.

"All right, but you owe me a explanation, OK?" Tenten said, an angry scowl on her face. "Aw, c'mon, Ms. Tenten, smile, it suits you better." Jacob said with a cheeky grin. "So, what are you here for, Jacob-san?" Tenten asked in a business-type manner. 'Ouch' "I'm here for a custom order, is the blacksmith here?" Jacob said, looking around. "One moment, please." She then turned around and headed toward the back. "DAD, WE GOT A CUSTOMER!" Tenten shouted, only to be replied with, "CAN'T YOU HANDLE IT?" "HE WANTS A CUSTOM ORDER!" "ALRIGHT, I'M COMIN', I'M COMIN'!" A large, soot-covered man then showed up at the front desk, holding a ridiculously huge smith's hammer. "Heya, name's Hikaru Kajiya, how can I help you?" He said, his booming voice burning itself into Jacob's brain. "Hello, Mr. Hikaru, I'm Jacob Yazaku, It's a pleasure to meet you." Jacob said, holding out his hand, only for it to be crushed under the force of Kajiya's grip. "I would like to make a custom order, but I need some specific parts…" "Sure thing, Mr. Yazaku, what will you need?" Jacob grinned. "Do you know how to work with Chakra Iron? 'Cause I need a hammer made out of the stuff."

Kajiya whistled, "I sure do, but why do you need the hammer specifically made out of such an expensive material?" "I want to draw some seals on it, why is a secret." "Alright, what kind of hammer do you need?" "Sledge." The blacksmith then adopted a look of confusion on his face. "Why a sledgehammer? You do intend to use this as a weapon, right?" Jacob smiled.

"It's so they won't see the power of it coming, thus underestimating me, thus I have the upper hand." Kajiya nodded, "Anything else?" "Yeah, how much for the zanbatou in the window?" "50,000 ryo. Now I know that's expensive, but…" "Done!" Jacob interrupted, bringing out a huge bag of cash. "How did you…" Tenten whispered to him on the way out, only to be responded with, "You're talking to the guy who spent 300,000 ryo on ramen for himself and the Hokage at lunchtime. I think you know how."

(That Night)

"Jacob, where are you, you sonofabitch?!" a tall, balding white male said, entering Jacob's apartment. "In the kitchen Trevor, sit down on the couch, I'll be there in a minute!" Jacob then entered the room, holding a cup of instant ramen. "I thought you quit that stuff." "And you said you were going to your AA and anger management meetings." "Toche. So, what's the job you need doing?" Jacob smiled. "It's a Karma job. I need you to beat up Sekuri Haruno, one of the civilian council members. She broke a law about my old identity, AND she disowned her daughter, an old friend of mine, for trying to honor my 'Death'." Jacob said, using his fingers to make quotation marks. Trevor nodded, "So I break a few bones, put her in the hospital, but don't kill her?" "Yes, oh, and make yourself look like a burglar, we don't want her to be suspicious." Jacob said, finishing his ramen. "Alright, when do I do it?" "Now, if possible." "Done."

(The next morning)

"Ah, it's a beautiful day outside. Birds are singing, flowers are blooming, and Sekuri is burning in the figurative hell that is the hospital." Jacob said, getting out of bed. "Let's see… Oh yeah! I'm having breakfast with Tenten today. Alright, how will I explain my travels to her?" He thought aloud, getting dressed. "I'll deal with it later, let's just make breakfast now."

(10 minutes later)

"Okay, waffles are done, pancakes are done, the bacon's in the pan, and the french toast is cooking, and Tenten should be here any minute now…" Just then, he heard a knock at the door. "It's open!" Tenten then came in, "Hey Naru… WOAH! What's that delicious smell?" She said, drooling. "Probably the bacon, and please stop drooling on my floor." Tenten blushed, wiping the spittle off of her face. "I see you're making tea. What kind is it?" She asked, changing the subject. "Sweet tea." "I'm sorry, what?" "Hey, don't knock it 'till you try it. It's actually really good, especially over ice." "Alright, so why did you leave Naruto?" Jacob sighed, and sat down, having finished cooking everything. "Alright, so you know the story of how the Yondaime defeated the Kyuubi, right?" "Yeah, why?" "Well it isn't exactly true… tell me, do you know what a jinchuriki is?" Tenten's jaw dropped in shock at what he seemed to imply. "Are you saying that…?" "Yep, he sealed the furball in me, and the damn villagers made the first 5 years of my life hell because of it. Idiots saw the glass for the water." He gritted out, his rage building inside of him. "I'm assuming you didn't tell anyone else?" Jacob nodded, "Anyway, let's eat. I don't want to start ranting."

"So, what did your dad say about eating breakfast over here?" Jacob asked. "He kept teasing me about it, saying that you weren't even here two days and you already got me to go on a date with you… this isn't a date, right?" Tenten asked nervously. "Only if you want it to be one." Jacob said, making Tenten drop her fork. "... … what?" "I said-" "I know what you said, but you would really go on a date with me?" She asked, blushing. "Why not? You're cute, kind, strong, and honestly, any guy would be lucky to have you as a girlfriend." "Huh…"

"So, where did you end up?" Tenten asked, walking alongside Jacob. They had decided to go to the park to continue their conversation. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you…" "Aw, c'mon, please tell me." Jacob sighed, "I ended up outside of the Elemental Nations, in a city called San Andreas. That's where I met my adoptive father, Trevor." Tenten looked at him, obviously wanting to ask something. "You want to meet him, right?" "Yes! I-I mean, sure, why not?" She said, trying to play it cool. "Well, I'm not sure if that's a great idea. You see, he's a registered psychopath, although he's better than he use to be, from what I heard." "Then how did you-" "Turn out so good?" Jacob chuckled at her shocked expression. "He got some tips from a friend of his, and he also greatly cleaned up his act, although he still has issues. That damn alcohol addiction of his is hard to beat." "Huh…"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Interrogation Mission, an Uchiha Spy and the Taijutsu spar

(Two months later)

Jacob was pissed. Tsunade had interrupted his latest lunch date with Tenten to send him on a mission. "Granny better have a damn good reason to butt in on my date like that… Hey, Baa-chan, how are you?" "Stop calling me that, Gaki." Tsunade sighed, sounding depressed. "I need you to do a retrieval mission. Your assignment is to capture Sasuke Uchiha, and bring him in for questioning." 'Why did Teme-chan leave the village?' "I'm sorry, but I don't think I heard this story, why is Uchiha outside the village?" Jacob asked. "He turned traitor after he received a curse mark from Orochimaru a few years back. We want to interrogate him for information on the snake's experiments, and…" "I'll do it, but he's coming back in a body bag." Jacob stated. "WHAT!? You're going against a direct order here, Yazaku-san! I outta-" Jacob raised his hand, and said, "Don't worry, you'll still get your info, but I'm doing a field interrogation, and then killing him. I don't care what excuse he has or you have for him, I despise traitors, and have no mercy for them." "How are you going to kill him?" Tsunade asked, curious as to how this plan would work. "I'll place a truth seal on him, interrogate him on the info you want, and then turn him loose and hunt him with my bow. After hitting his legs, I'll take my new hammer and bash his skull in, repeatedly. Either that, or fight him on equal terms."

(Two days later)

Sasuke woke up in a dark, damp room, with a bright light shining in his face. "Well, well, well, look what we have here, it would be good to see you, Teme-chan, if you weren't going to die by my hands." "Dobe? But you're supposed to be dead!" He shouted, as he was in a daze. "Well I'm not, and you're going to tell me what I want to know, or I gouge out your precious Sharingan. Your choice." Sasuke thought long and hard, giving in after a valiantly fought 3.5 seconds. "What do you want to know?" "Aw, and I wanted to try my new glaive and hammer out. Oh, well." Jacob chuckled darkly at Sasuke's pale face. "Now then, what do you know about Orochimaru's experiments? And don't you dare lie, or else that truth seal on your check will shock you." "I-I don't know anything that you don't already know, except that he plans to try and invade Konoha again in about 3 months." Jacob sighed, and pulled out his sledgehammer. "Now then, I'm going to kill you, as you are a traitor. Don't worry, it will be as painful as possible." "P-please don't kill me, I'll do anything, just don't kill me!" Sasuke squealed, which stopped Jacob in his tracks.

"Anything?" "Yes, anything! I just want to live!" Jacob thought for around 5 minutes, and then made up his mind. "Alright, here's what I want you to do. I want you to change your identity and appearance, as I'm going to report that I killed you, and I want you to gather as much info as possible on Konoha's enemies for me. Remember, as much as you can. Do this, and I will spare you." "Wait a minute, you want me to be a SPY!? Like, 'sneak around and avoid conflict' spy? As in, go against all of my teachings as an Uchiha?!" Sasuke shouted, stunned. "It's either that, or I introduce your face to Mr. Sledgehammer." Jacob said, crushing a nearby rock to prove his point. "... Deal."

(Back in Konoha)

"You told your team WHAT!?" Jacob shouted at Tenten, more shocked than angry. "I told them that you beat Kakashi in a spar, and now Gai-sensei wants to meet you. Neji thinks it was just dumb luck, though. He keeps rambling on and on about fate, or something like that." Jacob sighed, exasperated. "Tell your sensei I would be honored to meet him, and tell that damn Hyuuga that I wish to spar against him, TAIJUTSU ONLY." Jacob stated, storming off. "I hate arrogant pricks like him. Got his attitude from that damn main branch."

(The next day)

Jacob showed up at Training Ground 9, eager to get what he considered some stupid shenanigans over with. Suddenly, someone shouted the words, "DYNAMIC ENTRY!" Jacob then rolled to the right, just before a buff man in green spandex hit the ground. "Impressive, but I would expect nothing less from the man who beat my eternal rival!" "Gai-sensei! This man is truly impressive!" A young man which looked like a mini-Gai said. 'Oh, Kami! There's 2 of them!' "Will you two please stop it! That was just a flux in fate." Another young man said. He was dressed in purple, and had a pair of eyes that looked like the moon. 'And there's the king of pricks himself! He's worse than Teme-chan!' Jacob thought, his left eye twitching. "You know, I used to think the Uchiha were the worse pricks around, but lo and behold, I found someone worse! You must be Neji." This seemed to create a scowl on the normally stoic expression that Neji wore. "So, you are the one who challenged Neji to a Taijutsu spar, eh? Well then, I will proctor this match!" Gai shouted, clearly excited to see what Jacob could do.

"Are both opponents ready?" Gai said, on the side of the training grounds. "Fate has declared I will win." Neji stated, only to be laughed off by Jacob. "Kami-sama has a strange sense of humor, Neji-chan. I think he will prove you wrong. I'm ready, Gai-sensei." Jacob said, a smirk on his face.

"Did Jacob-san just taunt Neji-kun?" Lee asked Tenten. "Yeah, but I'm not sure why." 'You better know what you're doing, Naruto-kun.'

"Hajime!" Neji then rushed at Jacob, ready to strike, only for him to dodge and counter-attack with a roundhouse kick. "You really thought I would stand there and take it, didn't you? Well I may heal fast, but even I wouldn't so easily recover from a Jyuuken to the face. Besides, I'm not a dumbass." He then went on the offensive, hitting Neji with a barrage of attacks, ranging from simple punches to flying body slams and full nelsons, dodging whatever Neji threw at him, and counter attacking. "You just won't give up, will you?" Jacob asked, side-stepping another palm strike. "Well then, I guess it's time for the climax! Kenton (Fist Technique): Close Combat!" He then slammed into Neji with a barrage of kicks, punches, and palm strikes, finishing the combo by throwing him into the air, and then jumping up and grabbing him. "Kenton: Submission!" Jacob then slammed Neji's head into the ground, knocking him out. "Heh, show's over, folks." He stated, walking off the battlefield.

"YOSH! Jacob-san is very powerful, and extremely youthful! I would also like to spar him!" Lee shouted, jumping up. "Maybe another time, Lee, he seems really tired. He did just go all out." Tenten said, trying to calm her teammate down. "Okay, but I expect him to fight like he just did. YOSH!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Jonin instructor, huh? How hard could it be?

(2 months later)

"So, you want me to teach a shinobi team… I didn't even know I was considered a Jonin." Jacob said in a thoughtful manner. "Yeah, you are, and it would really help if you could. We're kinda coming up short." Tsunade said, sounding embarrassed. "Alright then, I'll do it." "Now you may not want to do it, but- wait, did you just say yes?" "Sure, how hard could it be?" 'Oh you have no idea.' "So, who will I teach?" "Konohamaru Sarutobi, Hanabi Hyuuga, and Sakiri Haruno." Jacob was surprised to hear he would be teaching a Haruno. "Any relations to Sakura Haruno?" "Little sister, why?" "She's one of my tenants at the apartment building." "Ah."

"You're going to be a Jonin instructor? After what, 3 months here? Isn't that a little soon?" Tenten said, questioning Jacob's decision. "I always wanted to teach, so I just took the first opportunity I could." Jacob said, shrugging his shoulders. "Well, good luck, I heard that the batch this year is rough around the edges." "Eh, I can keep them in line."

(The next day)

'Alright, they said that they would be in Iruka's room. So where is it?' Jacob thought to himself. "Excuse me, do you know where Iruka Marino's room is?" He asked an older man, around his mid-30's, who had black hair. "Actually, I'm Iruka, you must be one of the Jonin senseis." The man now known as Iruka said. "Yes I am, my name's Jacob, Jacob Yazaku." "Nice to meet you, Jacob, you know, you're actually really early." Iruka said, only to be responded with a chuckle. "Hey, better early than late, and better late than never." "True, just wait outside until we call you, what team are you teaching?" "Team 12" "Konohamaru's team?" "That's the one." "All I can say is, good luck."

"Team 12, meet me at Training ground 12 in 5 minutes, or else." Jacob said, smirking when he saw his team get out of their seats. "Alright, follow this map. Good luck."

(5 minutes later)

"Alright, you made it, and without a scratch too, I'm impressed!" Jacob said, looking at the scowls on his team's faces. "Why did you set up those traps? We had to work together just to get past the first few, and we barely escaped that giant boulder!" (Indiana Jones reference, anyone?) The boy known as Konohamaru said. "That was a gauntlet to test your teamwork and perception skills, and I have to say, y'all passed with flying colors!" Jacob said, a mile-wide smile plastered straight on his face. "Now then, let's introduce ourselves to each other. I'll go first. My name is Jacob Yazaku, my hobbies include training, reading, and sparring. I like ramen, my girlfriend Tenten-chan, and interesting weapons, along with a good book. I HATE arrogant pricks, whiny bitches, traitors, and those who bully or abuse those weaker than them for a stupid reason, ESPECIALLY when they hate something they clearly don't understand. My dream… is to surpass the Fourth Hokage. You, smiles, you're next." He said, pointing to the Hyuuga girl. "My name is Hanabi Hyuuga, my hobbies include training, reading, origami, and spending time with my sister, Hinata. I like cinnamon rolls, learning new things, and meeting new people. I dislike the Clan Elders and Neji-san, as they both bully my sister, and how distant my father is. My dream is to help Hinata become the clan head." "Alright, pinky, tell us about yourself." "My name is Sakiri Haruno. My hobbies include reading, training, and visiting my sister, Sakura. I like learning useful information, eating sushi, and learning new jutsu. I dislike the way my mother treats Sakura, mean people, and being caught unaware. My dream is to be a great kunoichi like the Fifth Hokage." Jacob nodded, and then pointed at Konohamaru. "Okay then, tree hugger, go." "My name is Konohamaru Sarutobi. My hobbies include training, pulling pranks and spending time with my family. I like dango, pranking mean people and learning new jutsu. I dislike people who see me for my status and not my personality, traitors, and people who judge others prematurely. My dream is to be a great shinobi like my grandfather, the Third Hokage." Jacob nodded, satisfied with their answers. "Alright, welcome to Team 12. I hope we can get along well. We'll start training tomorrow." He then went to report his team's success to Tsunade.

(At the Hokage's office)

"Alright, tell me who passed, and who failed." Tsunade said, clearly interested in something else. (Take a guess.) "Team 5, failed." "Team 6, failed." "Team 7, failed." "Team 8, failed." "Team 9, failed." "Team 10, failed." "Team 11, failed." "Team 12, passed with flying colors."

Everyone then looked at Jacob, jaws dropped and eyes wide. "What? They worked well together to avoid all of the traps in my gauntlet, showed quick thinking when in a dangerous situation, and are eager to learn, and yes, I did the test before we met. It was so I could gauge their skills when presented with an unexpected situation."

Tsunade was impressed. Not only did the ragtag group pass, they passed while going above and beyond Jacob's expectations, and were the only team to pass. "Why do you think they were the only ones to pass?" "Simple, they trained outside the academy, which I don't think any of the other students did. I would suggest editing the academy program a bit, maybe assign the students D-rank missions, and for the love of Kami, give them information on their elements! I want them to have at least 3 elemental jutsu, along with the academy 3. That would help with C-ranks, AND I want them to have a better version of the academy taijutsu, maybe teach them a different martial art each year so that they can create their own academy style. As it is now, the academy is PATHETIC!" Jacob ranted, clearly desperate. "True, but it is so more civilians can-" "F**K THE CIVILIANS! If they complain about the standards, I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DO, JUST SHUT THEM UP! YOU control THEM, not the other way around!" He shouted, clearly not caring about who he was talking to. "Stupid civilians think that they can control us, but I say NO! The Hokage rules over YOU, YOU don't rule over the Hokage! YOU are just ADVISORS, NOT KINGS! KAMI DAMMIT!" Jacob yelled, leaving the office, obviously frustrated.

(The next day)

"Alright, I have good news and bad news. Good news is, we're the only team that passed!" Jacob said, clearly proud of his new students. "Bad news is, I have become aware of the academy's pathetic standards, so we will be training for a while." He then sighed at the students' expressions. "Now don't complain, I wanted to teach you how to use elemental jutsu before we do C-ranks, I do not want to have you do D-ranks for 3 weeks. Your teamwork's already excellent, so we just need to get you stronger." Konohamaru then raised his hand. "Why three weeks?" "I have intel that an enemy of Konoha will try to invade within three weeks. I need you ready before then."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Meeting Lord Hiashi and Hinata Hyuuga, and the Kami-Damned Clan Restoration Act

"Okay, first off, we need to update your Taijutsu, as it frankly sucks. To do so, I am going to teach you the various martial arts I used to create my Taijutsu style, and don't worry Hanabi, I'm going to ask your father if it's okay to add these to your current Jyuuken style, for now, just follow along. Alright, the first style we will learn is the simplest, it is called Karate, which means 'Empty Hand'. It consists of basic katas and stances, good for fast, hard strikes, and doesn't include ANY weaponry. Now, follow my lead." Jacob said to his students, getting into a basic karate stance.

(That evening)

"Halt! State your business!" A guard to the Hyuuga complex said, stopping Jacob. "My business is with Lord Hiashi, as it has to do with his youngest daughter's training." Jacob said, putting on his best respectful attitude. "Alright then, you may enter, but be respectful. I'll let Lord Hyuuga know you're here… What is your name?" He asked, only for Jacob to smile. "Jacob Yazaku, Sensei of Team 12, AKA The Gangmonger."

(Inside Hiashi's office)

"You must be Yazaku-san, please, come in." The Hyuuga clan head said as Jacob entered his office. "So, what do you want to discuss about my daughter's training?" "It's about the Jyuuken, it's become too predictable. I wish to teach your daughter some traditional martial arts to add to it, make it a bit more… efficient." Jacob said, trying to express the right words. "And why should I? The Jyuuken has been in our family for centuries, and it hasn't changed in 5 generations." Jacob sighed, the infamous Hyuuga stubbornness finally showing. "Do you **WANT** Hanabi to die on her first mission, because at this rate, she's going to." Jacob said, sighing in frustration. "Good point. You know, I think Hinata would also benefit from training with you, would you mind doing so?" Hiashi asked. "Sure, why the heck not? It can't hurt." "Thank you, you have no idea how much you're helping me." Hiashi said, sounding grateful. "No problem, oh, and if you need the elders eliminated, I'm happy to help." Jacob said, grinning menacingly. He then got up, and left the office, a confident smirk on his face.

(The next day)

"Hanabi, you've arrived! I'm assuming this is Hinata, I'm Hanabi's sensei, Jacob. Nice to meet you." He said, holding out his hand. "I-It's nice to meet you, J-Jacob-san." Hinata stuttered, shaking his hand. 'He reminds me so much of Naruto. I wonder why.' "Alright, since you'll be joining us, we are going to practice our stances for Karate. You see, I'm teaching your sister some traditional martial arts to add to the Jyuuken, as I believe it has become too predictable. If you could follow my lead, that would be great!" Jacob said, giving off a fox-like grin. "Alright, now then, after this, we will go over the next martial art, Muay Thai, the 'Art of Eight Limbs.' This martial art is similar to Karate, however, it originated as a combat sport, and it includes shin and elbow strikes along with punches and kicks. Let's go!"

(2 hours later, in the Council Room)

"Let me get this straight, you want my family to become a clan, but since I am a new clan with no known family, I need to go through a process known as the Clan Restoration Act, so I need at LEAST 2 wives within the next 4 years, correct?" Jacob asked the council, sounding a little pissed. "Basically, yes." Jacob growled in frustration, "Do I at least get to choose my wives, 'cause Tenten-chan will be upset if I can't." Tsunade nodded, and he let out a sigh of relief. "Alright then, I'll start at the end of the month. I have intel about an enemy of Konoha, I believe you already know about it, Tsunade-sama, so I'll leave the explanations to you. Goodbye-i-e!" Jacob then disappeared in a puff of smoke, revealing himself to be a shadow clone. "DAMMIT, YAZAKU!"

(Back at Training Ground 12)

Just as Jacob received his shadow clone's memories, his students had finished their exercises. "Alright, I going to cut today's lesson short. I need to find Tenten-chan and tell her about something." Jacob said, running off. "We'll continue tomorrow!"


	8. Note

Hi guys! *rotten tomato flies past*

Guess I should explain.

I haven't been very motivated over the summer, as my aunt had to move in with us so... Yeah I'm guess I've just been lazy.

Again, really sorry about that, I'll get back to it soon.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Suggestions! Assassination mission...

"They told you that you need to follow the rules of the CRA!?" Tenten screeched, hurting Jacob's ears. "First off, OW! Secondly, yes, the council did put me under the CRA. I get to choose who I date/marry, however." Jacob answered, cleaning out his ears. "Alright then, but I have to approve of them, okay?" "Hai, hai, do you have any recommendations?" "How about Hinata, she did have a crush on you back when we were kids, and you were known as you-know-who." "..." "Naruto?" "... She had a crush on me?" "Yesss…" "... At FIVE!?" "Yeah."

Jacob facepalmed, clearly shocked and embarrassed. "I was a heartbreaker… AT FIVE! I don't know whether to consider myself lucky, or cursed… Anyway, there is one problem… The elders would never allow it." "What are we going to do about it?" "We wait and see, I guess…"

(2 weeks later…)

"Did you need me, Baa-chan?" Jacob said, coming into Tsunade's office. "Yes, I do, actually. Sit, please. Someone requested you for an assassination mission to kill the Hyuuga elders for treason, it seems that the client wants this to go over smoothly. Here is a map of the clan grounds, good luck."

(That night, 12:00 AM)

"Perfect, this should be good." Jacob said, crouching on a tree branch, holding his knifes.

(Play Seek and Destroy [Bluegrass version])

He then jumped out of the tree and into a open window, and ran to the meeting room, knocking out anyone in his way. His face was covered, and his headband was back at his apartment. He then took the guards and sliced their throats. "I leave no witnesses, I must be as unseen as a ghost." Jacob told himself. He then burst down the wall of the elders' meeting room, and saw a bunch of Oto nin, along with Orochimaru talking to the elders. "Hello gentlemen, someone has sent me to kill you." He said, putting on his best pompous accent. "Who are you? How did you get here!?" One of the elders said, clearly panicking. "I am The Phantom. A member of your clan suspected you of treason, and I must say, I never thought it would be this bad. Making deals with a known traitor… *Tsk tsk tsk* I'm going to kill you all now, witnesses are a messy thing you know." Jacob then struck at an Oto-nin behind him, killing him instantly. "I'm afraid that won't work, my good man." "Then what will?" Orochimaru said, curious as to who this new opponent was. "You really think I'll tell you my weakness? That would ruin the surprise!" Jacob fired back, as he stabbed an elder in the stomach.

This made Orochimaru furious. HOW DARE this WORM deny him information. He was about to strike, but then an arrow hit him in the knee. "Oh, look, what are the chances?" Jacob said in a condescending voice, holding his bow. He then struck the snake in his other knee, immobilizing him. "You are not a clever snake, Orochimaru, you are a cowardly rat!" Jacob said, pulling up the Otokage's head. Orochimaru's eyes widened at the carnage. All of his otonin were dead, and the Hyuuga elders were being mutilated… all but one.

"You thought I would let you take my granddaughter and get away with it, didn't you?!" the elder said, very angry "Well you were wrong! _**I**_ was the one who hired the assassin! _**I**_ will not let my son grieve for his daughter when he is still feeling the burden of his wife's passing! I have never agreed with the rest of the elders, and this was the final straw!" "You heard the man! DIE!" Orochimaru then found his head on the ground, and he fell over, dead.


End file.
